Cúmulos de colores
by Genee
Summary: Sentados en una banca un día de nieve, Sora y Taichi hablan acerca de las tantas Soras que han existido, ¿acaso con él siempre fue la real?
_Digimon_ no me pertenece. La trama sí, aunque la idea salió de un debate en el topic Taiora de proyecto 1-8. _¿Sora hablaría con Taichi sobre su cambio en Zero Two?_

Dedicado a mis queridos Taiora fans.

* * *

.

.

Cúmulos de colores.

.

.

Los copos de nieve se ponian en los tejados de las casa, edificios y ramas de los árboles, la escarcha en los barandines metálicos de las escaleras del parque y en las ventanas de vidrio de los puestos de comida ambulante, brillaban y formaban figuras hermosas que solo Sora podía distinguir, por supuesto, aquello podía ser por su condición maniática de darle forma a las imágenes abstractas que le rodeaban, como manchas de cafés sobre los manteles: a veces eran caras sonrientes y otras más una bailarina extendiendo sus manos y saltando hasta el cielo. Sin embargo, en ese momento no imaginaba formas, ni veia manchas, sino que miraba sus manos envueltas en los guantes azules que sostenían un paquete de golosinas.

Tomó un poky del paquete, pero este casi cae al suelo, de no ser por Taichi y sus buenos reflejos... La mano atrapó el dulce.

Sora echó a reír sin saber por qué y el otro, confundido, se rascó la nuca arqueando una de sus cejas, en silencio. El poky, que evitó cayera hasta tocar el manto de nieve del suelo, terminó separando los labios del muchacho que no dudó en pegarle el diente.

—A veces me haces reír —dijo ella.

Taichi la observó, saboreando el chocolate que acariciaba su paladar. Un viento helado les hizo tiritar por un segundo. Sora se abrazó con fuerza, el paquete de poky, descansando sobre sus muslos agarrotados.

—... Todo el tiempo —continuó Sora, estremeciendose sobre el banco—. Por eso me gustaba estar contigo.

—¿Porque soy tu payaso personal? —Se acercó, no quedó espacio entre ellos.

—No. Solo me hacías reir. ¿Hay algo de malo en ello?

—No. —Y cayó en cuenta de las palabras de Sora—. _¿Gustaba?_ —repite, cuestionando—. ¿Tiempo pasado?

—No te alteres. Aún me gusta pasar el tiempo contigo, siempre... Es que... Sucede que últimamente me siento más abierta al mundo como si dejara de fingir. Antes era, ¿cómo explicarlo? Menos yo. Hmmm. Olvidalo.

—No. —Taichi dijo, demasiado interesado—. Continúa.

—No tiene importancia.

—Sí la tiene. Bueno, solo si fingias conmigo también. Es decir... ¿No lo hacías, cierto? ¿Eras otra Sora cuando estabas conmigo? —Taichi, de repente, ponía toda su concentración en ella.

—¿Otra Sora? —Repite, algo curiosa.

No muy lejos, de las ramas desnudas de un árbol de cerezos, la nieve concentrada sobre ella cayó al suelo, haciendo un sonido hueco y mudo. Sora volteó a ver de donde proveinia el ruido. Taichi lucía pensativo.

—Posiblemente habían varias versiones de mí —responde como si nada—. Pero descuida. Que contigo podía sentirme yo misma.

No reaccionó a su confesión de inmediato.

Al cabo de unos segundos, su cejó se arrugó por completo. A él nunca le pareció que Sora no fuese Sora en ningún momento. Eso no quería decir que conociera a la verdadera, claro, aunque esta acabara de decir que solo con él podía serlo. Ya estaba confundido. Yagami siempre de despistado.

—¿Fingías todo el tiempo? —preguntó, con el poky guindando en el labio.

Sora, que todavía buscaba la procedencia del ruído, volteó para encontrarse con los ojos de Taichi: dos pequeños zafiros en llamas, que se movían como si el viento las agitasen en medio de su bravura. Fijos. Parecía que querían arrebatarle la respuesta con el gesto.

—¿Por qué tan serio? —inquiere, evadiendo la pregunta a propósito.

—Contesta —exije. Más que parecer una orden, es una suplica disfrazada.

Sora se preguntó por qué le daba tanto interés al tema. A veces Taichi era muy caprichoso y se enzañaba con cosas que para cualquiera seria pasado por alto.

—Contigo nunca —contesta la muchacha al fin.

—¿Pero hay más de una versión tuya? ¿Cómo?

—Antes sí. Quizás todavía. A veces caigo en malas costumbres. Pero me siento más libre ahora.

—¿Libre?

—Como si flotara en una nube de colores y me empujara la brisa fresca de otoño.

Taichi tragó el último trozo del palillo cubierto en chocolate. Una vez su boca se desocupó por completo y este analizó las palabras de Takenouchi, volvió a preguntar.

—¿Conmigo eras la autentica?

—Seria injusto decir que sí. El asunto, Taichi, es que no me sentía atada a hacer las cosas bien al estar a tu lado...

—Eso es porque todo el mundo no tiene que esforzarse, brillan contagiados de mi brillo al estar junto a mí.

El puño de Sora chocó con el hombro de Taichi, solo un roce. Luego del contacto, el muchacho llevó la mano a donde fue golpeado, acariciando como si extrañara la sensación del toque de Sora. La miró de reojo, sonriendo con sus flamantes marrones danzarines.

—No bromeo —dice—. Es en serio. Me quitabas mucho peso de los hombros. Me sentía ligera, como si fuera una cría de nada.

Tachi chasqueó la lengua, algo vacilón.

—Tienes diecisiete años, no sesenta y ocho. Deja de hablar así.

Sora entrecerró los ojos con cariño, sentía un cosquilleo debajo del labio. No sonrió pese a eso. Explicó sus razones, muy serena, como si el calmado viento le brindara de su quietud, guiando sus palabras cariñosas a él, así, como el mismo viento que empuja las semillas de los dientes de león hacia rumbos aventureros.

—Tal vez no lo entiendas. —Volvió a decir Sora—. Pero siempre sentí que debía ser fuerte por todos. Que no podía equivocarme. El Digimundo era peligroso y nosotros unos niños. Todos diferentes. Alguien debía de hacerlos entrar en razón. Bastante teníamos con enfrentar a la muerte a diario. Discutir entre nosotros... No.

—A mí siempre me haces entrar en razón. No veo qué peso te quito de encima. Algunos dirian que hasta te debo mucho por exceso de recarga.

Sora soltó una risilla, no sereía de las palabras, sino de cómo la miraba mientras se sobaba la nuca como si se disculpara por algo. Demasiada inocencia para un muchacho con vellos en la cara.

—Vamos, Tai. Que tampoco... Bueno, es cierto. Pero no todas la veces me hacías querer propinarte unos cuantos coscorrones por portarte mal. En momentos claves me ayudaste haciéndome reír. Dándome ánimos. Mira, que hasta me hiciste falta cuando te fuiste por aquél agujero negro causado por Etemon.

—Me contaron que lloraste por mí.

El cuerpo tenso luchaba por parecer relajado, Sora dijo entones, queriendo parecer indiferente:

—Eres un tonto.

—... Y que decías que no amarías a otro como me amaste a mí.

—¿A los once años? ¿De qué novela de Shakespeare te inspiraste para tan absurdo?

—Pocos niños de once van de cara a la muerte y salvan dos mundo. Amar en las adversidades-...

—Deja de juntarte con Takeru.

—No te pongas roja. Sé que me amas.

Sora rodó los ojos. Con Taichi no podían estar tanto tiempo manteniendo una charla seria, sin bromas. La sonrisa en su boca no se borraba.

—¿Qué cambió? —O quizá sí podía ser serlo. A su manera.

—¿En qué?

—¿Qué cambió que ahora eres la misma Sora con todos?

—¿Confianza? —No había mucha de ella en su respuesta.

Taichi no dijo más. Sus ojos entrecerrados y la mueca burlona de sus labios hablaban por sí solas, Sora tomó su bolso y los pokys que descansaban en sus muslos. Taichi la vio ponerse de pie, el azul del abrigo hacía resaltar los colores de sus pómulos y cabellos, la miró de pie a cabeza, quizá algo más maravillado que de costumbre. ¿ _Era esa Sora_ de la que tanto hablaba _su_ Sora?

—A veces toca crecer y aceptarse tal cual uno es —dijo ella, sacándolo del breve ensimismamiento. Le tendió una mano al otro—. Siempre seguiré siendo la que los separe a ti y a Yama cuando peleen, o la que corre contra el viento detrás de una sonrisa, al lado de su mejor amigo y una excusa vaga del porqué de ello. Siempre seré la que vele por el bienestar de sus amigos, no puedo evitar ser quien agüe la fiesta siempre. Sin embargo, Taichi, descubrí que si te aceptas y amas a ti misma, los demás podrán verte realmente. Es todo lo que quiero.

Satisfecho, tomó la mano tendida, con el reciente palpitar en su corazón valiente. Caminó junto a Sora, atravesando los caminos de piedra del parque, cruzando puentes sobre lagos congelados, observando las ramas huesudas de los árboles calvos, sintiendo cálido por dentro mientras llevaba de la mano a la vieja-nueva Sora Takenouchi: Esa que aceptaba sus cambios y que se preocupaba por los demás. Esa que seguía acalorandose y tensando el cuerpo cuando le susurraba cosas al oído como: _amaré siempre todas tus versiones_ , un domingo de invierno mientras disfrutaban de un típico paseo por la ciudad.

 **~Fin~**

01 de abril 2016

Editado: 10 de abril, 2016.


End file.
